


A Reprieve

by argentconflagration



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale contemplates the meaning of love, Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Second Person, Scene: Paris 1793 (Good Omens), short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentconflagration/pseuds/argentconflagration
Summary: It finally bubbles over in the late 18th century. After Crowley saves you from execution and you can't hide the joy that lights up your face at seeing him there. After crêpes, after you happen to take the same ship back to England, after you accidentally run into him in the street, accidentally accept his offer of drinks back at his house, accidentally sit too close together on the chaise longue.Accidently meet his gaze when he stares at you with those honey eyes, until you're drowning in them. There must be some mistake, you think, some error in what you were told about demons. Because you're an angel, and you know love, and you know he's looking at you with nothing but love.





	A Reprieve

You hadn't _meant_ to, really. Up through the seventeenth century you'd been doing so good ... you'd been doing fairly good. You loved Crowley like an angel loves God's creation, and if you'd passed along a few blessings here and covered a few temptations there, well, it all worked out on the balance sheet. You were slightly cutting corners in service of your heavenly duties— nothing that other angels didn't do.

You certainly weren't falling in love with the adversary.

Alright, well, but he was just so charming and clever. And— and wasn't it God's intent that Her love be shown on Earth through the deeds of people? Perhaps even demons? Because when Crowley smiles at you, all fond and indulgent, you feel more love than in any other moment since you were assigned to the Eastern Gate of Eden. Angels are beings of love, you can't exactly be blamed for being drawn to love.

It finally bubbles over in the late 18th century. After Crowley saves you from execution and you can't hide the joy that lights up your face at seeing him there. After crêpes, after you happen to take the same ship back to England, after you accidentally run into him in the street, accidentally accept his offer of drinks back at his house, accidentally sit too close together on the chaise longue.

Accidently meet his gaze when he stares at you with those honey eyes, until you're drowning in them. There must be some mistake, you think, some error in what you were told about demons. Because you're an angel, and you know love, and you know he's looking at you with nothing but love.

"I love you too," you whisper, and you can see him shudder.

"Aziraphale," he begins, and his hand comes up to touch your cheek, and his eyes flick down as if he'd never told it to. His touch is soft, the barest press of finger pads against your skin, and it's worse that way. You shouldn't be thinking right now about how much gentleness and softness there is in him, and how much of it he gives to you, and how quietly you've become dependent on it.

Your hand is on his thigh where you didn't give it permission to be.

His breath teases your face. His eyes are golden out to the edges.

Neither of you start the movement toward each other, really. It just sort of happens, the way water that's been disturbed will unfailingly draw itself together again. It's too much of a fight, to think of Heaven and Hell, angels and demons, your side and his side. After this many years, you two deserve to set down your burdens and rest, if only for a few minutes. The press of his lips against yours is easy like a quiet night spent at home. You were made to rest in love like this.

And if, in the morning, you find yourself curled up together in his bed, still tracing patterns onto each other's skin and adoring each other with your lips— if the sun rises and his eyes still seem to outshine it— if you were made to be this way, well, you have infinite trust that God knows what She's doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
[tumblr post](https://argentconflagration.tumblr.com/post/187074830282/you-hadnt-meant-to-really-up-through-the)


End file.
